


I am hell bound.

by MonroeN



Series: Fandom Christmas! [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dead Sherlock, Demons, Español | Spanish, Fandom Christmas, Johnlock Feels, M/M, imagine dragons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide…<br/>¿Por qué sigues aquí, Sherlock?<br/>Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside, it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide…<br/>Si Sherlock está, John reconoce su frío...<br/>Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light. I can't escape this now unless you show me how.<br/>...Y la cama no se caldea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am hell bound.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que me inspiró es "Demons" de Imagine Dragons. Oh♥  
> Si quieren saber lo que dice, porque no entienden inglés o les da paja pensar... busquenla.
> 
> Ahm, se, es una mierda, pero feels sherlockians.

John estaba en la cocina, lavando los platos que había usado para comer algo rápido. Siempre le había gustado la navidad, siempre había encontrado motivos para disfrutarla de alguna manera, aunque esté en medio de la más cruenta guerra.

Pero esta nochebuena sin Sherlock estaba resultando la peor de todas y no había forma de salvarla.

\- _When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide…_ -Esa maldita canción que se le había pegado de la radio…

Todos habían insistido en que John los acompañe, pero él simplemente no se sentía con los ánimos suficientes para fingir una sonrisa y ser amigable y cortés.

_\- Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside, it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide…_

\- ¿Ya te vas a dormir? –Le dijo una voz, _su voz_ , a su espalda.

Ya no se asustaba. Hacía varias semanas que _él_ se le aparecía. Estaba seguro que era una alucinación.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Sherlock? ¿Que me quede aquí, solo, deprimiéndome más?

\- Estoy yo.

\- Te irás por la mañana, como siempre.

\- John. –Murmuró, al verlo encorvarse y taparse la boca con una mano llena de espuma.

\- ¿Podrías irte? –Le dijo con voz ahogada, enjuagándose las manos y apagando el agua.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, limpiándose las lágrimas. Se apoyó en la mesada y miró al suelo, no soportaba verlo allí.

Siguió cantando con los ojos cerrados para calmarse, quizás así se iría.

 _\- They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate... –_ Pero lo sintió acercarse, pararse frente a él, _muy cerca._

Se atrevió a mirarlo.

\- _It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go. Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light. I can't escape this now unless you show me how_. –Terminó susurrándole en los labios a Sherlock, apenas pudiendo respirar la angustia.

Se quedaron quietos. John podia _sentirlo_ , sentía frío en sus labios y en su cuerpo. Pero no el frío ambiente, sino el frío de Sherlock, frío que sólo podía relacionar con él.

\- Ahm... –Murmuró John.

\- ¿Qué? –Más silencio.- Ibas a decir algo.

\- No. Sí. No, no sé. ¿Tú...?

\- No.

\- Ok.

Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba su control y la poca sanidad mental que le quedaba devuelta con él.

\- ¿Vas a besarme? –Preguntó de repente, intentando que se separe porque ciertamente no podía empujarlo.

\- Es la intención. –Contesto, sin embargo, Sherlock.

\- Pues hazlo de una vez.

John se inclinó para recibirlo mejor, con los ojos cerrados, pero ese contacto nunca llegó.

Lloró. Sollozó la ausencia, la ira, la soledad y el desamor.

Arrastró los pies a la cama, mañana podría lavar las cosas.

Y lo sintió de nuevo en su cama, a su lado. Se negó a mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- Quiero volver, John, y lo haré.

 

John percibió la cama no caldearse en toda la noche.


End file.
